


A Widow and a Ghost

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Series: Palette Challenge [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines





	A Widow and a Ghost




End file.
